My Return
by cutemimiko
Summary: i'm back! and guess who's with me
1. worthless

**Author's note: after a long period of time I'm finally back! This is my return of the comeback offering! Enjoy **

My Return

Chapter 1: Worthless

For the past six months all I see was darkness and completely darkness. What should I expect I'm stuck with the 'darkness' itself. I sighed. But at least I can still hear something beyond this stupid prison. I hear Shu and the others talk every time they visit the sealed grounds like they're visiting a dead person in ones tomb. But on the contrary I'm not dead. Being sealed with the darkness doesn't mean that I lost my life. Unfortunately this information is exclusively for me. Duh! How can I tell anyone if I can't even get out of here! This is perfect! Just perfect. It looks like those kids are having their routine of fighting again in front of my "TOMB".

OUTSIDE THE SEALED GROUNDS

"Shu! What on earth are you doing?" Jiro snarled. Shu was taping a weird drawing in front of the tomb.

"I'm posting Zola's picture. Every tomb has their picture in it right?" he was almost finish when Jiro quickly removed it and threw it somewhere. Shu quickly stood up and shouted.

"what is your problem? Why did you do that? What you just threw is a work of art! It took me days just to finish my masterpiece!"

"Masterpiece? That pathetic thing doesn't look like Zola!" Jiro hissed.

"You can day that again maro!" Maromaro added. Shu lost his temper and the tension began. But before anything brutal happens Kluke shouted.

"All of you! Stop it! Can't anyone remember the reason why we're here? We're here to visit Zola's tomb not to start another cockfight!"

"Kluke's right. Don't you have any respect for Zola's memories?" Bouquet added. The boys looked at each other then started blaming each other. Kluke started packing her things.

"What are you doing kluke? " Bouquet asked. She looked puzzled. Even the boys stopped fighting and stared at Kluke who remain speechless. Finally she stood up and said.

"I'm leaving." She was about to walk when the boys stopped her.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Jiro said. Tears started rushing from Kluke's eyes.

"Kluke…" Shu tried to comfort her but she shouted.

"I had enough of this! It's been months since Zola left us but look at us? What's the difference? Every time we come here you always start fighting! You never change! " She started marching towards a different direction.

"Hey but our village is that way. Aren't you going home maro?" Maromaro asked.

"What's the use of living together? Were not the seven soldiers of light anymore? We don't have shadows anymore and don't forget we don't have to fight the darkness because we already sealed it WITH ZOLA! " She screamed. Deafening silence filled the place. Jiro took his thing and said.

"She's right. There's no reason for us to be together. Zola is the one that can gather us together. Without her were not a team. I guess this is the end." He started walking to another direction.

"Oh come on guys! Please don't do this!" Bouquet started crying. Shu comforted them and said.

"Let them go. We don't need them!" Bouquet continued crying.

"This won't happen if Zola was here maro." Maro maro sighed.

INSIDE THE SEALED GROUNDS

Great! Just great! It's my fault again! It's always my fault! I'm worthless. I deserved to be stuck here forever!

COREEN LIBRARY

A man was reading beside a tall pile of books. One can notice that all of the books had a common topic: "darkness". He stopped reading and said to himself.

"Be patient 'my princess'. You'll get out from your prison." Then he smiled like a devil.

**Author: should I write the next chapter? Please review!**


	2. new comer

**Author: thanks for the wonderful feedback for the 1****st**** chapter. I promise to do my best so that you won't get bored with my story. And sorry for waiting.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Dragon. This is just a Fan Fiction**

Chapter 2-New Comer

-ROSEKSTAN-

Logi's POV

Ever since Rosekstan was established I took the place as the king. Others would think that I'm happy with this power and authority that I have. Honestly I'd rather be a general than a king who had nothing to do but sit down on my office to do a lot of paper work, talk or to allies. What a boring life! I missed the old days. Those days when I roam around Grand Kingdom, train with other soldiers and fighting the rebels, especially those pesky little brats. My advisers suggested me to have a queen so that I won't get too bored and of course, for me to have my heir. I don't need a queen and I don't need a heir! The woman that I want to be with is already gone. And about the heir thing – someone knocked on my door.

"May I come in brother?" Speaking of the devil, here comes my "Heir".

"Yes you may 'Leo'." And a tall man went in. This is my little brother Leo. He's a researcher that is why he is always out of the country for his studies. Some thinks he's an informant but he's not researching for a living. Others call him as my opposite, he prefer studying than fighting. He doesn't even know how to use a sword! And because of that reason I ordered him to return to our country for security purpose. Leo stepped closer and looked around.

"Is this really the king's office? I thought I entered the storage room!" he chuckled. I also looked around and noticed it too. This place is mess!

"I'll call the maids to clean this room." I was about to touch my communicator when Leo stopped me.

"Let's just clean this together! You're just seating here all day! Cleaning a bit would stretch those muscles. " he suggested. He has a point there. I really need a little exercise. I stood up and folded my sleeves,

"Alright then, let's get started." he gave me a high five and we started cleaning my office. While cleaning Leo exclaimed

"I missed this! Cleaning with my big brother! I missed our bonding and the memories that we shared together!" I sighed. This fellow is very dramatic! He opened one of my drawers and spotted something.

"Is this a rug or what?" he lifted a red scarf with a skull printed in it. I snatched it and snarled.

"Never touch this! And for your information this is not a rug!" I placed it back to my drawer. He looked straight into my eyes.

"It belongs to someone special right?" He whispered. The nerve of this brat! Should I call the guards and get him killed at once?

"Why are you blushing brother? Did I say anything interesting?" He continued teasing. If he weren't my brother maybe he already dead! I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"Don't be so malicious! It belongs to…" I stopped. My heart started beating very fast.

"To?" His eyes widened as well as his annoying smile! I want to punch him right now!

"To Zola." I finally said. His happy face was replaced by sadness.

"Oh, Zola's. I missed her too. I wish she's here with us. " he sighed. See, I told you this fellow is very emotional. Maybe being very smart will make you nuts! We continued cleaning but he kept silent.

"Can we visit her tomb?" He finally spoke. I was shocked, that idea never came out from my head!

"Please big brother!" He showed his puppy eyes. He's really insane! He even pouted his lips! Is this really my brother? He continued forcing me to come with him. After minutes of whining I finally said.

"ALRIGHT! Cut the freaking act out will you?" he smiled like a kid then jumped for joy! Information: he is 26 years old, 2 years younger than me. And look at him. Very childish! We finally finished cleaning my office.

"I'll go to the garden to pick some flowers for Zola, dress up and I'll be back after 15 minutes!" he said then left. For the past five years I did everything to keep myself busy in order to forget her. But because of my brother her memories seemed to haunt me again. Oh woman! What have you done to me! I better stop this nonsense before Leo returns and see me like this.

-INSIDE THE SEALED GROUNDS-

After that major quarrel my friend never came back. I guess they already forgotten me. I admit I missed then so much and I wish that I'm out this forsaken place so that I can see them again!

"Do you want that to happen my princess?" Someone spoke. I looked around to find where the voice came from but no one was there.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" I shouted. I don't want to talk to anyone that I don't see.

"I'm sorry my princess, but the time is not yet right for us to see each other." The voice said.

"And when will that time come?" I hissed.

"When you're out of that prison." It answered. I was shocked. For a long time the thought of getting out of here never came to my mind. Maybe I'm going crazy! My desires of getting out of here must have caused me to hallucinate! Oh come on! I'm already miserable; I don't want to be insane!

"Don't worry my princess, you're not crazy, I am a real person." It spoke once again. Wait a minute! It can read my mind?

"If you're real them show yourself!" I insisted.

"I've already told you. The time is not yet right." It said.

"Are you nuts? You said that time will come if I get out from here which means I'll be able to escape the sealed grounds?" I rolled my eyes. This is really stressful.

"Yes." It replied. I was speechless. Is this for real? This is too good to be true!

"Do you want that to happen my princess?" it asked me again.

"Yes!" I shouted.

"Your strong desire will get you out of there. Till the next time my princess." After that the voice was gone. Silence filled the place. Suddenly another man spoke.

"It's been a long time Zola." My heart started beating fast. The voice of the man is familiar. My brain as well as my heart can recognize it. It belongs to LOGI!

**Author: Leo is just my imaginary added character. **


	3. escape from misery

**Author: thank you for waiting! This is the 3****rd**** chapter: "Escape from Misery"**

**Enjoy! Don't forget to review after reading! THANKS! **

Chapter 3: "Escape from Misery"

-SEALED GROUNDS-

LOGI'S POV

"It's been a long time Zola." I said to of Zola's tomb. I hate to go here. This is the very place where Zola vanished right in front of my eyes. This is the place where I lost her, the woman whom I love.

"Is that all you can say brother?" Leo asked while arranging the flowers that he picked a while ago.

Few moments later a soldier came to us and said.

"Your Majesty, the king of Elyom wants to discuss something with you. He said it's about the rebels. " I was about to go with the soldier but Leo stopped me.

"I'll talk to him. You just stay here and tell Zola everything you want to tell to her. " he winked his eye then dragged the soldier. Am I too obvious? Or he's too smart to notice that I acted a bit awkward because of his presence. I suddenly noticed the flower, Blue roses.

"Zola, how I wish you're here to see these flowers. They're very beautiful, just like you." I took my time reminiscing our past. We were both young when we first saw each other.

_I could describe her as a pretty little girl with long silver hair and dazzling blue eyes. She already got my attention since then. Her father was one of Nene's researchers and Leo happens to be his apprentice. Zola wanted to be a soldier so we went to the same training sessions. Though she was a little girl, her skills were outstanding. We became good friends and my feeling for her started to bloom. But a tragic event happened. Nene and his team of researchers went out to study about the sacred ruins. Unfortunately an accident occurred during their expedition. The known living survivors were Nene, Deathroy and Leo. The news almost broke my heart. In order to move on I kept myself busy. After several years Nene promoted me as general. Unexpectedly the girl whom I thought that was already dead years ago returned. But she was a totally different person. The charming little girl was replaced by a cold young woman. Her dazzling eyes were iced cold and her sweet little smile that I loved the most was completely gone. Indeed, my sweet little Zola disappeared. Inspite of her change, my feeling for her remained the same. I did everything to regain our friendship but she rejected me so many times. She betrayed Nene, became my mortal enemy and the rest was history._

I can categorize our story as a tragedy. I kneeled down and bowed my head. Tears started to rush from my eyes. It's hard to stand in front of your love one's tomb.

"Zola, I don't care if you rejected me so many times, I don't care if you freed the darkness and became my enemy and I don't care if you're already dead. In my heart the memories that we shared together will live forever and I promise that I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!" I whispered while weeping.

Suddenly I noticed a missile that was about to land directly in front of me. I quickly jumped before it could reach the ground then exploded. The blue roses were blown away.

"Well hello your highness! What a pleasant surprise to see you here all alone!" Captain Crester said. He is one of the late Grand Kingdom's loyal soldiers who refused to be under my authority. They build a rebel s to fight against my kingdom. I drew my sword , I was ready to fight but I heard someone shouted.

"What's going on brother?" it was Leo! Our soldiers began to march toward my direction.

"So you brought your crown princey huh? This is wonderful! It's like hitting two birds with one stone!" Crester laughed. He pointed to Leo's direction then ordered.

"FINISH THEM!" the robots started firing Leo.

"LEO RUN!" I shouted then prepared to attack.

-INSIDE THE SEALED GROUNDS-

ZOLA'S POV

My heart almost jumped for joy when I heard Logi stating such words! But because that explosion my joy was replaced by worries. Who did that? Where did it came from? My worries grew when I heard Logi shouted something. The tone of his voice alarmed me. Is he alright? Damn I wanted to know what is happening outside! I hear swords slashing and guns blowing. I heard him again. This time he groaned because of pain! Tears burst from my eyes. Is he hurt? It can't be!

"Right now a friend of yours is about to die any moment. But you my princess can change his fate." The mysterious voice spoke.

"Me? What can I do? I'm worthless! I can't do anything!" I cried. I was running out of hope.

"Get out from there! You have the power to escape from your prison! You have the power to escape from your misery!" the voice shouted. I have the power? I can't believe it!

"Hurry! If don't move now I assure you that he will die!" it continued.

"NO! I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!" I shouted. Suddenly light started to shine unto my eyes….

-OUTSIDE-

LOGI'S POV

I fought back but my strength i s not enough to defeat them. I received many injuries from my enemies. I have no idea what happened to Leo and the others because I was trapped. They really planned about this. Crester raised his sword.

"Say goodbye you lowness!" he was about to stab it to my body .

"NO! I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!" someone shouted. After hearing it, an earthquake occurred. Then light begab to shine from the center of the sealed grounds. Sparkling dust circled around and started to form a human figure. It was ZOLA!

**Author: want more? Wait for the next chapter! Hahhahah**

**Some dialogues came from song lyrics so don't be surprised if some line rings a bell.**

**Thank you for reading 3 **


	4. dream

**Author's note: I'm very sorry for updating late. I've been busy doing summer activities I almost forgot to update my fan fic. Thank you for your reviews. I'm so flattered from your feedbacks **

Chapter 4: "Dream"

LOGI'S POV

_"NO! I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!" someone shouted. After hearing it, an earthquake occurred. Then light began to shine from the center of the sealed grounds. Sparkling dust circled around and started to form a human figure. It was ZOLA!_

She stood still at the center without making any actions. Deafening silence filled the place. Her appearance did not change. She was the same beautiful woman I saw 6 years ago. But am I dreaming? She's alive? How can this be? Or I'm already dead and she's fetching me. I looked around but nothing changed. I'm still wounded and weak. If I'm dead I shouldn't feel these things. Crester is still in front of me.

"What kind of joke is this Logi? Are you that too desperate to save your life? Unfortunately showing us a fake ghost won't drive us away like little children." He mocked and turned to his men.

"Shoot that freaking fake ghost!" his men started to shoot Zola. Surprisingly none of the bullets was able to reach her. Some sort of an invisible blocked the bullets. Crester's men noticed it and stopped.

"What the hell?" Crester shouted. Zola lifted her arm and the bullets hang up in the sir turned. His men were terrified causing some to drop their guns and run away. And with just one wave of Zola's hand all of bullets returned to them. None of them was able to survive. Crester's face reddens because of anger. He turned to the robots and shouted.

"Bring that woman back to where she came from! Fire the missiles!" the robots aimed at her and showered her with missiles. Still no emotion was seen in her face. She looked up and little by little she began to fly. Again none of Crester's missiles reached her. Her eyes began to glow and radiant beams were released. She destroyed every single robot. Only Crester himself was left in his army. He started to tremble when Zola went down and walked to our direction. He quickly grabbed me and placed his sword on my neck. His hands were shaking because of fear.

"Don't you dare come any closer you monster! One more step and I'll cut off his throat!" He shouted. After saying that, Zola's emotionless face was filled with anger. Her eyes were really terrifying. With the blink of an eye she was already behind us! She grabbed Crester's sword and broke it with her bare hands. He released me and kneeled to her.

"Please spare me! Please!" he begged.

"NEVER TOUCH LOGI!" she shouted and Crester turned into a statue. The anger from her face slowly subsided. I used my sword to stand up. I think I need a doctor right now! I'm really in pain. She stepped closer and helped me to stand. I looked at her and I saw tears were flowing from her eyes.

"Zola-" I was about to ask her but she locked me in her arms.

"I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry Logi!" she cried. She tightened her embrace. She placed one hand on my face then pressed her lips against mine. That very moment I felt all my injuries were healed and my strength returned. I kissed back and place her in my arms. We broke the kiss but still locked in each other's arms. She smiled at me then fell unconscious. I carefully lay her down and watch her sleep. She was sleeping like an angel. If this a dream how I wish that I will never wake up! My communicator rang. It was Matilda, my secretary.

"Your Highness is everything alright? We detected explosions from your location." She asked.

"We were ambushed. Send me the fastest ship. We need to check if Leo and the others are alright." I ordered. The ship came and we searched for the remaining survivors. Luckily, Leo was just wounded but in comma. I placed Zola in a secret room and waited for her to wake up.

-AFTER 2 DAYS-

ZOLA'S POV

I opened my eyes and for the first time, I saw light! I can't believe it! I'm outside the sealed grounds! All I can recall is I was crying because I don't want Logi to die. Now I'm inside a big room. The door opened and Logi came in! Is this a dream?

"Well it's about time to wake up Sleeping Beauty." He said and gave me a warm friendly smile. If this is a dream this is the best dream ever!

**_**

**Author: I wish I have a dream like that! Thank you for reading and don't forget to review! **


End file.
